


Act of Kindness

by elwinglyre



Series: Brokeback Mountain One Shots and Drabbles [6]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Lureen lets Jack go, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Act of Kindness

“Got the whole kit and caboodle,” Jack said, slammin the truck’s tailgate. “Be back in a week.” He leaned in, gave Lureen a peck on the cheek.  
  
She stepped back. Jack eyed her from under his hat brim. Her arms crossed, mouth tightened.  
  
She stepped back as Jack got into the cab.  
  
“Don’t come back.”   
  
Jack blinked. Didn’t think he heard her proper.  
  
“Don’t bother,” she said-- no malice in her voice, just years of disappointment. “Ya ain’t here the other 51 anyhow.”  
  
Jack didn’t say a word. Drove off. Didn’t look back.   
  
Reckoned this was an act of kindness.


End file.
